Coagulopathies occur frequently in the sick newborn but are difficult to diagnose because of insensitivities in our current screening tests. This study will measure specific fibrinogen/fibrin fragments to develop a more specific and sensitive test of disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC) and to discern the role of thrombin activation and/or plasmin degradation in the pathogenesis of DC in high-risk newborns.